


Cold-Blooded CEO Jaehyun as Your Husband

by PupuStories



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Agassi, Arranged Marriage, CEO Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, chaebol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PupuStories/pseuds/PupuStories
Summary: You are the only daughter of a very historical Korean chaebol conglomerate, dreaming of 'having normal happiness' as other girls do. One day you are told to marry the second son of rapidly growing conglomerate in Korea-- Jaehyun. They say he is a cold-blooded CEO on the internet, so you are quite nervous to marry him at first. However, as the time passes, you start to realize the warm-hearted part of him...
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Cold-Blooded CEO Jaehyun as Your Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Caution! Secretary Na Eun will appear in this story.  
> She will not cause any troubles in you and Jaehyun relationship. She'll just be there to support the couple. However, if you feel uncomfortable seeing them close, i suggest you not read this story.
> 
> This story is already completed in Japanese. Chapters will be uploaded as i finish translation. As you may already know reading the text, English is not my mother tongue and i may make grammatical/ phrasal errors. Please keep that in mind.
> 
> For update notification and short side stories, you are welcome to visit my english twitter, @bpqxmWo7c5FV2tH, Pupu EN.  
> thank you for reading till here. enjoy!

You are the daughter of one of the wealthiest Korean chaebol conglomerates: the only daughter of my parents, who are interested in nothing but money. Your parents have paid you little attention, even though they have taken good care of your two elder brothers—as brothers are more important to their business. You haven’t been allowed to attend parties for long__. But one day, they called you out. What will they tell you this time?

“y/n, we decided you would marry to the son of Jung Family, Jaehyun-ssi,” said your mother.  
“What…?”

As soon as they told you that, they left you as if they didn’t care your reaction. The Jung family has a rapidly growing conglomerate, in which their second son Jaehyun-ssi played a huge part. Well, that’s not related to you at all...no, it matters, from now on. It seems that your parents are using you as the means of a political marriage. They say your group’s financials are not going well, maybe they believe the political marriage would stop the decline?

“After all, I will not be able to get the normal happiness as Mina.”  
Mina is your best friend whom I accidentally know. She married to her long-term boyfriend Taeyong quite recently. You wish you had an opportunity to marry someone who you really like, in spite of no huge applause or expensive jewelries. The two seemed quite delightful at the wedding. Well, there’s no use you dream about love. You are the daughter of the chaebol.

Two weeks passed, and the date has come. Your first meeting with the Jung family.  
“The Jung family has arrived.” The maids reported.  
“Nice to meet you, I’m sorry we kept you waiting.”  
The head of the Jung family greeted my parents politely. Hmm, my family ranks above theirs?

“Well, I’ve heard many rumors but… she’s indeed beautiful. Jaehyun is the happiest man in the world.”  
y/n: “You flatter me…”  
Agh, I’m tired of hearing flattering words.

You looked at Jaehyun-ssi by curiosity, but only to regret it: He was looking at you with cold, emotionless eyes--actually, you searched about him a bit before coming here. People may think he’s popular among ladies because of his appearance, but he’s in fact scared by his people… because he’s shut down many unprofitable business units in the process of restructuring. You accept engaging in political marriage as your destiny, but you wish your husband were a little bit more warm-hearted person. You cannot say that to your parents though.

Mom: “…okay, then let’s announce the engagement next month.”  
y/n: “Wait, what?”  
Mom: “Weren’t you listening? We’ll start preparing for the ceremony soon.”  
Seems like the marriage is officially agreed.

y/n: “…and that’s the end of the story.”  
Mina: “Oh my god, you’re so lucky to marry such a rich man!”  
y/n: “but I have dreamed of your kind of marriage, Mina.”  
Mina: “Well, I’m happy to hear that, but I think yours will turn out good too.”  
y/n: “You are too optimistic. Don’t you remember I have never dated a boy? Do you certainly believe I can do decently in marriage with a stranger?”  
Mina: “Is..is he scary?”  
y/n: “Not sure… but the internet says he’s cold blooded.”  
Mina: “Well, if you have anything uncomfortable, always turn on me, okay?”  
y/n: “Thank you, Mina. You are the best.”

Meanwhile Jaehyun:  
Jaehyun: “achoo!”  
Secretary: “bless you. You cold?”  
Jeahyun: “no, I suddenly sneezed.”  
Secretary: “maybe someone’s talking about you.”  
Jaehyun: “stop kidding…it's creepy”

The time passed since then and it’s almost your wedding day.  
Maid: “You are beautiful, Agassi.”  
The maid’s eyes are full of tears, but you don’t feel anything. With delicate tiara on your head and multi-layered silk dress, you become his wife today.

The door is opened, and I can see Jeahyun-ssi standing in white setup at the end of the virgin road. The colorful light from the stained-glass casts from his back, making him looks like an angel.  
“wow, is that [FN:y/n]-ssi?”  
“she’s incredibly beautiful.”  
The audience sigh with admiration. Do I look that pretty? You walked past the virgin road and reached his side. His eyes looking at you through the veil is cold as you expected. Ew, I want to see Mina as soon as possible. It might be obvious but you couldn’t invite her to this wedding, as you live in different layers of the world. 

Priest: “Give a kiss to swear, then.”  
The veil was removed. Jeahyun’s hands touch your cheeks. His emotionless face tilts and slowly approaches to you. You can hear your heat beating fast. And you closed your eyes…  
y/n: “…?”  
But you felt nothing on your lips. You opened eyes awkwardly, and saw Jeahyun was staring at you in a very short distance. Like a drama kiss, it looks like you two are kissing from the audience, but your lips never touch. Okay, that’s make sense. It’s totally makes sense that a couple which just met doesn’t kiss to swear…right? You felt relieved but at the same time disappointed, to be honest. You indeed wanted to have a romantic kiss like Mina and Taeyong. 

Jaehuyn: “Hey, let’s go.”  
y/n: “Oh..where?”  
While you were out of my mind, the wedding had finished.  
Jaehyun: “To our house, of course. we are wife and husband.”  
y/n: “Oh, okay.”  
It seems like you live together even though you didn’t kiss in the wedding. You took his hand and climbed down the stairs. In the center of the parking was a black shining Porsche. Cool, that model can also be transformed into open-roof.  
Jaehyun: “Mind your hem.”  
y/n: “Yes.”  
Jaehyun get you to seat on the side seat, and seated on the driver’s seat himself. Oh, he doesn’t have a driver?

The Porsche quietly runs the night city. No conversation. You can see the side face of Jaehyun lighten up by the city light, looking miraculously aesthetic.  
y/n: “You drive yourself,” you said.  
Jaehyun: “ah, yes.”  
Omg, this is awkward…  
Jaehyun: “...What would you like for dinner?”  
y/n: “what?”  
Jeahyun: “you didn’t eat well in the wedding.”  
He was aware that you couldn’t eat a lot because of the tight dress.  
y/n: “I don’t need anything. I just want to take a rest…”  
Jaehyun: “K.”

The car arrived at modern looking house with good security. So this is the place we’re going to live together.  
Jaehyun: “The bathroom is right at the end of the aisle, and the room next to it is the bedroom.”  
y/n: “Yes…?”  
Jaehyun: “I’ll be in the reading room. This way.”  
He said short goodbye, and turned his back. He left. I can't believe, it’s our first night!

y/n: “Oh, Mina..”  
You murmured but your words were melted in the long aisle.


End file.
